


Oh, My Heart Hurts So Good

by fiveyaaas



Series: because you’ll listen [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, No Smut, Prompt Fill, Sexual Humor, Tickling, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Vanya set her hand on his palm, and he silently begged the universe to not let her notice that his heart sped up when she did. “You know how you refuse to teach me how to fight?”“Because you’d get hurt, yes.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: because you’ll listen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Oh, My Heart Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> _“prompt idea if you want: vanyaxfive cuddling where one of them learns they're ticklish (I could see it going either way, but I think it would be cute if at first five is freaked out by play wrestling w/ v worried he can't be gentle enough.)”_

Five could feel Vanya’s eyes on him, which was becoming increasingly distracting, trying to work on an assignment their tutor had given them. Grace had permitted him to be in Vanya’s room as long as they were working on their homework together, saying something about teamwork that Five mostly ignored. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Five asked, scribbling down a formula for Vanya’s reference and pushing it to her side of the desk. He’d grabbed an extra chair, deciding to work in his room because it was larger. 

Vanya set her hand on his palm, and he silently begged the universe to not let her notice that his heart sped up when she did. “You know how you refuse to teach me how to fight?”

“Because you’d get hurt, yes.”

She smirked. Five tried his hardest to not let his eyes drift to her skirt, he really did, but he couldn’t help it when she was looking at him. Really, he was protecting himself by not looking at her facial expression and instead looking at the pleats dipping over her thighs. At the very least, he wasn’t hopelessly pining, and she was aware of his feelings and actually reciprocated them. “You know,” she told him, and he glanced up at her.  _ “Diego _ told me that he would teach me.” 

It was smart, using Diego to make him jealous. Luther wouldn’t ever look past Allison (and Allison wouldn’t look past him for very long periods of time, either), Klaus wouldn’t feel like a threat (based solely on the fact that he’d heard him directly acknowledge Vanya maybe  _ once _ in his life), and Ben was too sweet and good to her that he wouldn’t get mad at him for it (though he’d absolutely want in on that, too). Diego, however, had  _ once _ been her friend, but he held an animosity towards her since then, like he was trying to prove a point that he didn’t care for her anymore. That being said, Five would be  _ much  _ more pissed if he had to witness her dating someone who acted like they hated her, who just suddenly had time for her. 

Five wasn’t an idiot, but he also knew that there was a  _ possibility  _ that Diego really  _ had  _ offered, considering Vanya had brought this up unprompted. Though he didn’t like the idea of Vanya learning to fight (and, really, he would always be around to protect her anyways), he was  _ not  _ going to let  _ Diego  _ teach her. 

Thankfully, because he knew she was most likely just trying to provoke him, he told her quickly that he’d loop the cameras before he blinked away, quickly adjusting the cameras in his room back an hour and hoping that that would be sufficient time. The most they’d done so far was kiss, and he was  _ hoping  _ she wasn’t expecting this to be more, considering he wasn’t sufficiently prepared in his research. (To clarify, his research was reading through issues of  _ Cosmopolitan,  _ pretty sure that a women’s magazine would be less biased than a men’s one on that matter.) 

“That was quick,” Vanya commented, locking his door. While Allison asked for makeup and hair products and Luther asked for new records, Five asked for new locks during one of their most successful missions. He was angling towards eventually having a room that he could teleport into, getting to choose who was allowed within it. Eventually, he’d make his request and word it like he wanted to have a way to be forced to practice his side jumps. “How often do you loop them?”

“Whenever it’s necessary.” Translation: whenever he wanted to spend time with her without getting her in trouble. 

She stepped over to him, and he gulped, backing up until he fell onto his bed, seeing the way her eyes were flashing with an emotion he couldn’t name. Climbing on top of him, he wasn’t sure how anybody could  _ possibly  _ want to fight her, convinced that she might just have the power to both terrify people and make them fall in love with her. Perhaps the reason she’d never manifested them was because she knew she was more powerful than anybody in the world and was too modest. 

With her legs on either side of him, she asked, pushing him back fully so he was laying down and staring up at her with widened eyes, “You’re sure you refuse to teach me?”

“Uh-huh.” He was partially only saying this right now because he wanted to see what happened if he  _ did  _ refuse. 

He was not expecting what she did next, however. When her hand slipped under his shirt, she started tickling him.

Five couldn’t help it, hoping that nobody in the house would walk in on him doing the most mortifying thing he thought he could possibly do—giggling. Huffing out breaths between laughter, he tried to tell her that she’d proven her point, which wouldn’t be lying. Whatever her point had been, she’d proven it, and he’d do whatever she asked if he made him stop giggling like he was a toddler. 

By the time she pulled her hands away, tears were streaming down his face, and he asked, “What was  _ that  _ for?”

She shrugged, grinning. “I wanted to see if you were ticklish, and I was right.” 

“What could you possibly gain from that knowledge?”

“Needed to see if you have weaknesses,” she said, hand still under his shirt as she lay down on top of him, eyes sparkling. “You know, like Superman with Kryptonite or whatever.”

Five snorted. “Tickling isn’t really a weakness if  _ most _ people are ticklish.” 

Her nose pressed to his. “Am  _ I  _ your weakness?”

“I’d like to think you make me stronger—” Her lips pressed to his, and he wrapped his arm around her, finding himself smiling against his better judgement. She didn’t have to do anything, though, besides being herself, to make him smile like this. Vanya had always been his best friend, and she’d always made him this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> Request a prompt [here.](https://fiveyaaas.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
